Alchimie
by Dyana Poppins
Summary: Elle l'intrigue, il l'inquiète; elle l'attire, il la surprend; elle ne le comprend pas, il devine qu'il a un problème. Et ce problème, c'est elle. OS sur le couple Pydia (Peter/Lydia)


Peter l'observait du coin de l'œil. Enfin, pas vraiment, puisqu'il ne l'observait pas. Il s'arrangeait juste pour la garder dans son champ de vision. Il était suffisamment doué pour que personne ne le remarque. Après tout, ce n'était pas au vieux singe qu'on apprenait à faire la grimace. Ou au vieux loup à jouer avec sa que... Bref.

Il remarqua qu'elle pinçait les lèvres. Sourcils froncés, elle semblait réfléchir intensément, ce qui ne gâchait rien, loin de là. « _Parce qu'elle n'est pas seulement belle, ni incroyablement intelligente..._ ». Non, c'était vrai, elle n'était pas que ça. Mais cette part n'était pas sans importance...

Lydia Martin.

Belle, intelligente, immunisée, banshee, battante.

Peter avait presque raison. Presque. Personne n'avait remarqué qu'il examinait Lydia sans cesse, sauf Lydia elle-même. Et ce n'était pas pour la rassurer.

Il fallait la comprendre, aussi. L'intérêt que Peter avait toujours eu pour elle était basé sur l'envie d'utiliser son pouvoir, de l'utiliser elle, de la manipuler, et il ne faisait jamais rien sans attendre quelque chose en échange.

D'ailleurs, même maintenant, ledit intérêt était encore assez... rhmmm... charnel pour qu'elle puisse le percevoir comme une menace.

Alors elle se mit à l'éviter. En théorie, ça n'aurait pas dû être très compliqué. Ils ne fréquentaient pas les mêmes endroits, n'avaient pas les mêmes amis -Peter n'avait pas d'amis- et n'avaient pas besoin l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Preuve qui allait bientôt être faite.

Au début, Peter ne réagit pas vraiment. Malgré les divers problèmes qui auraient nécessité sa présence et provoquaient régulièrement des réunions dans le loft, il jugea normale son absence. Mais elle devint systématique, et Peter (malgré l'estime qu'il se portait à lui même) finit par comprendre que ce n'était pas les réunions qu'elle fuyait. C'était lui.

La phase qui suivit pourrait facilement être comparée à une guerre. Lydia qui reculait, Peter qui s'arrangeait pour la croiser dès que possible, Lydia qui s'éloignait, Peter qui commençait à flirter avec sa mère, Lydia qui s'énervait, Peter qui s'amusait, et puis...

Lydia qui craque.

C'était un soir, dans le loft de Derek, et Lydia savait pertinemment qu'elle serait seule avec lui. En fin de compte, il devrait se dire que c'était un choix un peu étrange quand on veut mettre un loup-garou tendance psychopathe face à ses quatre vérités. Les choses auraient pu mal tourner. Il ne saurait jamais que, ce soir-là, elle avait un taser et une bombe lacrymogène -parce qu'on n'est jamais trop prudent- très facilement accessible.

En tout cas, Peter était tranquillement appuyé contre son bureau, quand une Lydia en furie ouvrit la porte d'un grand coup sec. Elle rentra dans la pièce, la referma, et s'approcha de lui d'un pas vif, faisant claquer ses talons aiguilles sur le sol. Il ne la lâcha pas des yeux, mais Lydia était trop en colère pour remarquer qu'il ne brillait pas que de l'amusement dans les yeux du loup.

Elle s'avança jusqu'à lui, au point que leurs corps se touchaient presque. Ce que lui remarqua, mais auquel elle ne prêta, sembla-t-il sur l'instant, aucun intérêt.

-Vous, cracha-t-elle.

Il soupira. Il allait falloir qu'elle trouve autre chose pour le saluer. Vraiment.

-Moi, répondit-il cependant en soupirant.

-Vous... (il crut un instant qu'elle allait s'arrêter là) Vous avez un sérieux problème, termina-t-elle, la voix tremblante de colère.

-Je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, dit-il avec une sincérité impressionnante de sa part.

Il avait un problème. Ce problème, c'était elle. Et en temps normal, il se débarrassait des problèmes. Toutefois, il se trouvait qu'elle pouvait lui être utile, donc il préférait s'amuser avec elle. Ou en tout cas, c'était ce dont il essayait de se persuader.

Lydia pencha la tête sur le côté pour le dévisager. Puis elle eut une moue agacée, et écarta les mains en signe d'incompréhension. Elle n'aimait pas ne pas comprendre.

-Je suis heureuse de vous l'entendre dire, commenta-t-elle en relevant la tête dans un mouvement de défi. Alors à partir de maintenant, vous allez me foutre la paix.

-Hmm... Peter plissa les yeux, faisant mine de réfléchir. Non, ma chère Lydia, dit-il finalement en la regardant, je ne pense pas que ce soit possible.

Lydia se raidit. _Quelque chose va se passer_ , lui souffla une voix. Mais elle resta figée, comme une souris prise dans les phares d'une voiture. Elle se ressaisit, une seconde trop tard, fit mine de vouloir reculer...

Dans un mouvement souple, Peter la poussa contre le bureau, échangeant sa place avec elle. Elle leva la tête vers lui, prête à lui envoyer une décharge électrique dans le corps au moindre geste vaguement menaçant.

Dire si ce geste vint ou pas est un peu délicat. Peter est toujours menaçant quoi qu'il fasse, n'est-ce pas ? Même quand il se penche vers quelqu'un pour l'embrasser. Surtout qu'il ne fait pas dans la douceur...

Après une seconde de surprise légitime, Lydia passa ses bras autour du cou du loup-garou, et l'attira contre elle. Il la souleva pour le poser sur le bureau, et elle commença à tirer pour lui retirer sa veste. Elle fit glisser ses mains sur ses épaules, son torse, dans son dos, et passa une jambe autour de sa taille pour l'attirer un peu plus près d'elle. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, et Peter commença à l'embrasser dans le cou, ses mains fermement rivées sur les hanches de la banshee.

Lydia laissa échapper un long soupir de contentement. Puis Peter s'écarta d'elle. Enfin, tout est relatif, puisqu'elle avait tout de même accroché ses deux jambes autour de sa taille, qu'elle agrippait toujours ses épaules avec ses mains, et que lui même se refusait à relâcher son emprise sur elle. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-C'est tout ? Questionna-t-il, méfiant.

-De quoi ? Répondit-elle avec humeur.

-Oh, rien, je m'attendais juste à ce que tu essaies de me frapper, que tu me repousses en m'insultant, ou que tu me poses dix mille questions à propos du fait que tu ne peux pas me faire confiance.

Lydia le lâcha, et il constata que cela lui déplaisait. Elle sauta du bureau, et remit en place sa robe, qui avait un peu souffert de leur accrochage. Ensuite, elle se tourna vers lui avec un air insolent qui ne lui allait que trop bien.

-Tu as raison, décréta-t-elle. Tu ne fais rien en échange de rien, Peter. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

Il se recula et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Il avait un mince sourire aux lèvres. Parce que cette question était la meilleure qu'elle pouvait lui poser.

-Pas pour rien, ma chère Lydia... Pour toi.

Elle secoua la tête et roula des yeux. Elle ne le croyait pas.

-T'avoir est quelque chose de très important. Tu es précieuse. Parce que Lydia Martin n'est pas seulement immunisée, ou une banshee. Elle est aussi belle et incroyablement intelligente.

Elle le dévisagea. Il l'observait. Avec, peut-être, un peu plus de sérieux que d'habitude dans le regard. Alors Lydia s'avança vers lui, et s'assit sur lui pour l'embrasser. Elle le sentit refermer ses bras sur elle.

Après cela, peut-être que les choses devinrent beaucoup plus charnelles.

Peut-être qu'ils se déplacèrent jusqu'à une pièce dans laquelle ils trouvèrent un matelas et qu'ils s'arrachèrent leurs vêtements sur le chemin.

Peut-être qu'ils prirent la décision, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, de garder cette relation secrète. Enfin, aussi secrète qu'on le peut avec des loups-garous qui sentent les odeurs qu'on porte sur soi, y compris des autres.

Peut-être que Lydia, sachant qu'elle ne le changerait pas, s'habitua au loup-garou, assez pour ne plus l'appeler que _son_ loup.

Peut-être qu'elle parvint à manœuvrer suffisamment intelligemment (les mauvaises langues diraient : à le manipuler avec son talent habituel) pour avoir une bague au doigt à la fin de l'année.

Peut-être que lui parvint à éviter de se faire égorger par les divers amis de la banshee lorsqu'ils apprirent la nouvelle.

Tout cela reste du domaine de l'hypothétique. Mais il y avait quelques petites choses qui étaient sûres.

Qu'ils l'admettent ou pas, ils passaient un excellent moment.

Qu'ils l'acceptent ou pas, ils étaient liés.

Et qu'ils se l'avouent ou non, à eux-même ou bien l'un à l'autre, ils s'aimaient.

* * *

 _Voilà voilà... Que dire ? Déjà, j'ai écrit cet OS parce que je viens de finir la saison 3 de TW, et que je trouve que ces deux-là ont une sacrée alchimie. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour respecter leurs caractères, mais ce n'est pas forcément facile avec Peter, donc j'espère que ça vous a plu !_

 _Une 'tite review pour l'auteur ? Sinon, je lâche Derek ! (comme dans l'expression "Je lâche les chiens", hihi. Mais... Mais non, Derek, je ne t'ai pas comparé à un chien, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, enfin ?)_

 _Dyana._


End file.
